Step By Step
by flashpenguin
Summary: A quick 4 shot of Dave going thru the steps to win over the woman of his heart. Each chapter will have the steps mentioned, so keep an eye out. Inspired by the Eddie Rabbit song.


_Just a quick four shot of Dave doing the three things to win over JJ over to his side permanently. Will he succeed? Each chapter will have the steps mentioned, so keep an eye out._

_For ilovetvalot. Hope this helps your dry spell._

_**Song prompt: "Step by Step" by Eddie Rabbit. Great song by a great singer taken way too soon.**_

_Although it's been mentioned before, I have to clarify that I don't - by any means - own Criminal Minds._

~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~

Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

**Step By Step**

Dave Rossi looked out his office window at the bullpen down below. The traffic was clearing up as the day was ending. Silently he observed the agents closing down their computers and file paperwork as they turned off the desk lamps and grabbed their coats. It was Friday; the end of another long ass week. It was time for some rest and relaxation.

He had been waiting for this moment for a while now - or at least ever since he had woken up that one morning reaching for warm body that had made love to him in his dream. It had taken a while to shake free of sleep and realize that she had never been there.

But she was down below in her office. Just a mere forty feet or so away from him. He could almost reach out and touch her. Did he dare? He had tried to convince himself that a dream was just that. But it stayed with him. Every morning he woke up and reached for her and she wasn't there.

He was about to change that tonight.

There were three steps to getting and keeping a lady's heart, and he was ready to implement the first one: Ask her out and treat her like a lady.

As the last agent left the bullpen, he let the blinds drop back into place. Straightening his clothes, he ran a hand thru his hair and brushed his goatee. Then he squared his shoulders and walked out toward her office.

Bent over a stack of folders, JJ was trying to remember which letter came after "I". Muttering the sing song alphabet, she tried to concentrate. Frustrated, she started again.

"A b c d e f g h…" she sang.

A knock on the door interrupted her.

Sighing heavily, she looked up at the offender who dare disturb her while she worked. "Come in."

"Are you busy?" Dave asked as he walked in.

JJ glanced at the six stacks of folders jumbled precariously on her desk. "Unfortunately, yes. Can I help you?"

"It's getting late and I was wondering if you would like to go out."

JJ shook her head to clear it. Had she heard him correctly? "Out? Where?"

"To get something to eat. You skipped lunch," he reminded her matter of fact.

"Yeah, well, someone has to finish these files up." JJ stood up and walked to the cabinet. "They don't finish and file themselves," she bit out.

Dave raised his eyebrow in mock surprise. "Anything wrong?"

"Nope." She threw the files in and slammed the drawer a little harder than she intended but she hoped he got the clue that she wanted to be alone.

"We can talk," he offered with a tilt of his head that promised everything if she just took a chance.

"Nothing to talk about." She shrugged indifferently.

Dave weighed the situation carefully. Three marriages had taught him that when it came to women, although it might look stable on the surface, quick sand was right underneath ready to reach up and pull him in. But that wouldn't stop him from investigating what was bothering her. Besides, it might help him put his plan into action that much more easily.

"Then let me take you out to dinner." It wasn't a question.

JJ turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" he replied and gave her his famous crooked smile.

JJ threw her hands up in the air. "I forgot when it comes to David Rossi, a reason isn't needed."

"Ouch, Cara." Dave placed his hand over his heart. "That wounded me."

"Wounded you because it's true."

Dave scanned JJ's body from head to toe and back again. "Very much." His pulse started racing. Enogh of the game playing. "Grab your stuff and let's go."

JJ put her hand up defensively. "Wait! I never said I was going out with you!"

"Because I never asked. That was a demand," he replied in a tone as smooth as the expensive scotch he stocked by the truckload in his basement.

"You can't just demand me to join you for dinner," she huffed, but her heart started beating rapidly.

"Oh?" He nailed her with a dark look that spoke more than words.

"Yes."

"Then let me rephrase it so it's not so demanding: Jennifer Jareau, seeing as it is Friday and we have no plans for the weekend - save for the serial killer in Lake Tahoe that might snap and ruin everything - I would appreciate it if you would join me for dinner."

"Rossi…"

"The reservations are already made. We need to be there in forty minutes. Now put the folders down, grab your purse." He took her hand and pulled her forward. "You can freshen up at the restaurant."

"I have to call the sitter," JJ protested.

"Already taken care of Cara. Now come on." He started out the door with the blonde in tow.

JJ grabbed her purse as she tried to keep up with Dave's long strides. "What do you mean 'it's already taken care of'?" she gasped. She managed to dodge the desks in the narrow enclosed space as he pulled her toward the elevators.

"I knew that you would use that as an excuse to get out of going out with me, so I made arrangements for Henry's weekend," he said confidently. Coming to a stop in front of the elevator doors, he pressed the down button.

JJ tried to catch her breath. Pressing a hand to her chest, she breathed deeply. "Weekend? Where is Henry and what have you done with my son?" she demanded hotly. She fought down the urge to claw out his eyes.

"Don't worry, babe, he's in good hands with his Auntie Pen. And with any luck, by the time I finish wooing his mother, he might be coming off of his sugar high." He pressed the down button again. More impatiently this time.

The elevator ping stopped her from replying. Placing his large hand on the small of her back, Dave guided her on to the lift. Pressing the button for 'garage', he watched the doors slide shut and replied: "On the other hand, if he isn't, we can always call in sick on Monday."

JJ groaned. "Oh god!"

Dave's eyes twinkled with mischief, but he remained mum.

The elevator stopped on the desired floor. Taking her hand in his, he guided her through the parking garage to the far end of the drive where his black and silver Lexus stood alone. Disengaging the alarm, he pressed the button to unlock the doors. JJ reached forward but he stopped her.

"No. Let me," he corrected and opened the door. Waiting until she was settled in, he secured the heavy door.

Getting in, he settled before fastening the seatbelt and inserting the key. The engine purred to life. Reaching over, he turned on the radio. Strains of a Dean Martin love song came over the speakers.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"All in due time, Cara. Just sit back and let me take charge. You deserve it." He turned the knob to increase the volume and prevent any chance of conversation. Engaging the gears, he pulled out of the space and sped toward the restaurant.

Step one was almost complete. Now to finish it and move on to the next one.


End file.
